Zim's Cronic
by Defender-Moon
Summary: Zim is thinking of his 80th plan but he dies. note: This is not my story it is my sisters' so if you review I will forward it to her:)
1. The fire

Chapter 1: The Fire  
  
Story Title: Zim's Chronic  
  
This story is about Zim's 80th plan to try to take over the world but all of a sudden, two stupid teenagers had a cigarette not done and they threw it in the house and a fire starts and Zim had no choice but to save G.I.R. from the fire but however, Zim dies. Oh yeah, Nail Bunny and JTHM makes an appearance in this story But this is badly written and I hope you like it anyways.  
  
One fine day in this cartoon called Invader ZIM, in Zim's little lair, G.I.R. was just watching the Scary Monkey Show and sucking on his favorite brain freezy, chocolate bubble gum flavor. Zim was thinking of his 80th plan of trying to take over the world and trying to ruin Dib's life. His plan was disguise himself as some short green person and try to be a celebrity and then soon as he gets very popular he can try to destroy the world. Zim was thinking of being a singer or some rapper just like Dr. Dre. Then Zim decide to become a hard rock star just like TOOL so he went to G.I.R. and said… " G.I.R…I'm going to be…." "Ha ha! Scary Monkey just got hit by a beach ball!" " G.I.R…." " Ha! Scary Monkey went and beat up the person who threw the beach ball at him!" " G.I.R… I'm going to be a hard…" " Ha! Scary Monkey just growled again!" " G.I.R.!" Then Zim grabbed the remote and shut the T.V. off. "Ahhhh…He was going to growl again…" " I'm going to be a hard rock star and plus…your going to help me to the writing lyrics thing because I can't think of any lyrics and stuff right now." " Okie Dokey!" replied G.I.R. " And it better not be the stupid 'Doom Song'! You have to think better than that!" " I know! A farmer got an alien and Zim was his namo…" " This was stupid…" Then Zim went and think of just making a very popular toy instead. " Z-I-M! Z-I-M! Z-I-M! And Zim was his namo!" G.I.R. shouted. Outside, there were Nail Bunny and Johnny The Homical Manic just chillin, killin. And they will be somewhat further in the story, anyways. In the right side of their lair were two stupid teenagers from the McMeaties place and they were smoking. " Hey, dude, this cigarette is almost done! Where should I throw it at?" " Uh, in that house, I guess." "Uh, Okay!" But they were idiots and that cigarette was not done! Then a little fire starts in the lair of theirs but G.I.R. did not notice it. "My pizza's done!" G.I.R. shouted happily as Scary Monkey gets hit by two beach balls on the T.V. But G.I.R. figures out that a fire is going on in the kitchen. "FIRE!" G.I.R. Shouted. "Uh, a fire is starting in the house." Nail Bunny said. "And those idiots don't even know what's happing." "Yep…Hey let's go and get some brain freezys and shoot the clerk!" " I don't shoot people, I kill people! Remember!" JTHM said. "Oh yeah." (Okay, I know they don't act like that but remember… this is badly written)" Zim didn't even notice the fire was going on, as he was too busy making a little toy. "How hard is it to make these stupid humanoid toys!" Then all of a sudden, his underground lab was on fire and all Zim was thinking was…get the heck Outta here!" Zim used his escape pad and got out of the lair but Zim thought…(I need G.I.R.! Because if I just leave him in there then nobody else will help me in my mission!) So Zim charged in the house and tried to go through the fire. Then Zim kicked the front door and said " G.I.R.! Get out of here! If you stay here too long your going to melt!" (Hey! What else I need to say! He's a robot!) G.I.R. was way far in the house. So Zim had to go and try and get him out of the house. Zim then grabbed G.I.R. and ran out but Zim soon was coughing and G.I.R. ran out of the base as fast as he can and he did want to get Zim back out but Zim said, " Go out G.I.R. * Cough* Forget about me… I can't go on any further"*Cough Cough* Soon Fire trucks came and the fire died down but the only thing was left in the base was piece of wood, broken machine parts, and Zim's dead body…  
  
That's all and as I said…Badly written. But if you want to know what happens next soooo bad, then you're going to have to wait. The next chapter has a little funny part about the Almighty Tallest and Dib and Gaz (Okay the Dib and Gaz part is going to be very funny!) Review it and plus you can give me ideas of the next fate of the characters! 


	2. Zim the hatered ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader ZIM, JTHM, Nail Bunny, and my parents wish I were never born.  
  
1 Chapter 2: Zim The Hatred Ghost  
  
1.1 Well, here's Chapter 2 but this is badly written too. Last time, a fire started and Zim died but now he's going to turn into a ghost because he was good enough not to go to hell but he's not good enough to go to heaven and this is not like the Anime Yu-Yu-Hakusho, okay! And now, G.I.R. wants to bring him back and now…what you have been waiting for…  
  
G.I.R. ran out of the front yard and said, "Hee…Everybody is after my lucky charms!!!!" But then, Zim saw himself on the ground just lying there…Blood coming out of him. He was wondering why he was able to see himself…dead. Then he saw G.I.R. running on the sidewalk and Zim ran after him saying, "G.I.R.! I'm right here! I'm not dead!" But G.I.R. couldn't hear him.  
  
Then it was raining and Zim was not burning or anything. He found a puddle and he could not see his reflection. Zim figured out  
  
That he's not alive…he's a ghost.  
  
Meanwhile at Dib's house…  
  
Dib and Gaz were just fighting each other at a videogame called Killer Instinct Gold on the N64. And as usual, Gaz was kicking Dib's butt.G.I.R. came in and said, "Zim…Zim…He's…He's…Dead!" "What?!" Dib said. "He said Zim is dead." Gaz said as she killed Dib's character. "Zim is dead…" "Oh yeah, have you seen my robot friend?" G.I.R. said. "Oh, you mean that cardboard R2D2 that used to been in the comic shop?" Gaz said. "Yeah." G.I.R. said. "I think Zim threw that away." Dib said. "Zim never let's me have any friends…Does he!?" G.I.R. said. Then G.I.R. left. Zim decide to go and haunt Dib but he never knew that G.I.R. would want that cardboard R2D2. Zim went to Gaz's body and stopped playing the game. "Gaz, you never give up in the middle of a game!" Dib said. "Well, I don't want to play videogames for awhile." Gaz said in a strange voice. "Gaz, you sound very weird." Dib said. "Dib, I sense something…" "What Gaz?" Dib said. Then Gaz's face turned to Zim's and said, "You're Wife!" "Nooo…Wait a minute. I don't have a wife." Then Gaz's face turned back to normal and said, "Of course, idiot." Then Zim left Gaz's body and went somewhere else. "Well, that was weird." Dib said. In the Irken planet…  
  
"No dang messages from Zim." Almighty Tallest Red said. Then one of the Irkens just came out of the Irken door and said, "Hey! Zim is dead!" "Zim is what!?" Almighty Tallest Purple said. "Zim is dead!" He said again. "Zim is…Dead?" ATR said. "YES!" He said once more. "…..PAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ATP Yelled out loud and the Irken clan cheered very loud that a regular human would be deaf. "Don't forget the lasers!" ATR Said. Then the lasers just hit ATP right in the eye and the Irken Clan cheered again.  
  
Okay, the Almighty Tallest part wasn't that great and Chapter 2 wasn't that great either. Chapter 3 is going to be pretty uh, boring or funny, or exciting. You're going have to wait for the next chapter to figure out. Defender_Moon's sister: Defender_Zim. 


	3. Meet Gir the human sort of

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader ZIM and all related characters that belong to the great ruler J.Vazquez and I think Dib is going to trip (Dib trips off the stairs of his house) I knew it.  
  
Chapter 3: Meet Scary Monkey  
  
Hello all Invader ZIM fans that for some reason like my story. Now G.I.R. has to go and try and get Zim back to the world. The Almighty Tallest are celebrating that Zim is dead and same with Dib. And Lenore appears in this chapter. This chapter makes fun of some Scary Movies. So, here we go…  
  
G.I.R. left Dib's house and he wanted his master back but he thought there was no way that Zim could come back. Then a dead and strange girl comes behind G.I.R. and said, "Your master is dead, isn't he?" "Yes." G.I.R. replied. "Well, the only way to get him back is fulfill his dream which is…TRY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" "Who are you anyways?" G.I.R. said. "I am Lenore." Lenore said. "How you know this?" G.I.R. said. "Hey! I'm dead! I was killed by uh…Well I'm just dead!" "But you're a ghost, how can I see you?" "If you can't see me, well, that will just ruin the whole story. And the author will kick my butt if I don't tell you how to get him back!" "But what will my plan be?" "Hey! I'm not a miracle worker!" Then Lenore disappear out of thin air. Zim was just walking down the street with nobody seeing him. Then Zim saw another ghost who was the Squid Man from episode "G.I.R. Goes Crazy And Stuff." "Hey! I didn't know you're dead!" The Squid Man said. "Oh yeah, you got eaten by a shark. Didn't you?" "Yeah. But what you died from?" "A fire." "Hey guys! This guy just got killed by a fire!" Then Zim saw three other ghosts, which was the clerk from Johnny The Homical Manic. A monkey, and a clown from JTHM. "Uh, Didn't know that you're getting ghost friends." "What's the matter of getting ghost friends, it's better being a popular ghost than a lonely one." The clown said. "Well, I got a question for you guys…" "A question? You're going to ask that to the master ghost." "Who's the master ghost?" Zim asked. "The master ghost is the ruler of all deaths!" "Whatever. Just show me him. NOW!" "Fine. Yeesh, don't have to get all testy about it." The clerk said. Then the master ghost showed himself, which you know who that guy is…IT WAS KENNY FROM SOUTH PARK!!!!! "Uh, hi." Zim said.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Class, since Zim is gone we have to replace him with a brand new student and his name is, Scary Monkey." Mrs. Bitters said. Which Scary Monkey was G.I.R. in a human disguise. "And we also have a brand new student named, Jerry Springfield. And now, turn your textbooks to page seven million and twenty second and do some math problems. What is 30 X 10?" "Uh, Doom?" G.I.R. said. "Okay, now let's get an answer from somebody who's not a complete retard." Mrs. Bitters said. "Hey! That's boring!" Jerry Springfield said. Then everybody except G.I.R. and Mrs. Bitters laughed. "Okay, turn to page 156 in your survival guides to learn to skin a squirrel!" "I already know how!" Jerry said. "Well, that's okay some are stupider than others. Does anybody know how to skin a squirrel?" "No, but their my friends!" "Mrs. Bitters…Can we use our Crazy Cards?" Lori said. "Yeah! Because this guy is crazier than Zim and Dib!" Brain said. "Alright, maybe retards are crazier than others." Mrs. Bitters said. Than G.I.R. went to Crazy House for Boys and he went to those Psycho soft places. "Those squirrels are my friends! I could make them attack them! Zim is my friend too! He's a ghost now! And…this is a bad idea. I love this place! I wonder if it has T.V.! Everybody is still after my LUCKY CHARMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Now back to Zim…  
  
Then Dib was just sleeping on his bed until a lot of noises came in the room and Dib woke up. Then Dib was wondering who was making all that noise. "Gaz?" Dib said. "Think again…" A weak feeble voice just said. Then Dib got out his X-ray microscope thing and saw Zim, The monkey, the clown, the clerk, Squid Man, and Kenny. "Ahhh! I see dead people!" Dib said. "Zim! Is that you? Wait a minute, that can't be you!" "But Dib, I AM ZIM!" Zim said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dib shouted. The next day…  
  
"Gaz, you got a call from some guy named Scary Monkey!" Prof. Membrane said. "What is it?" Gaz said as she got the phone. "Hello Clarice!" G.I.R. said. "Shut up!" Then Gaz hang up. "Ahhhh….Clarice hung up on me!" G.I.R. said.  
  
  
  
That's all for chapter 3 and it was a funny chapter. We are not getting anywhere are we? Well, the next chapter I promise we will. That's all. Defender_Moon's sister: Defender_Zim. 


	4. Invader Rough

Note: I do not own IZ, JTHM, Lenore, Squee! And other creations of J.Vazquez and I own the brand-new character in this chapter, Invader Ruff, and he is not a dog. And I wish I had better pants.  
  
Chapter 4: Invader Ruff  
  
Hello everybody! In this fourth chapter a brand new Irken person named Invader Ruff goes and tries to ruin G.I.R.'s life. And Tak appears in this chapter. Not really much and enjoy this chapter.  
  
G.I.R. was just walking from school and just happily skipping then he just saw the place where the base used to been and there was still wood, and broken machine parts. But Zim's dead body was not lying there anymore. G.I.R. did not want to remember Zim's death but each time he looked there he always heard Zim's last words. Which was "Get out of here G.I.R." And a blood curdling scream. That's all G.I.R. could remember. G.I.R. had an idea, which he could make his own base to do his plan and to make people think he's normal. So he got one of those Irken notepad thingies and drew what his house should look like. "I see a squirrel!" G.I.R. yells and he drew a squirrel. And then when G.I.R. was done he the notepad turned to a drill and G.I.R. got out of there then his base turned out to be a house in a shape of a squirrel! "YAAAAAYYYYYY! SQUIRRELS!" G.I.R. said. There was 3 kids behind them and they said, "PSYCHO!!!!!!!" And his front yard had gnomes, puffer fish, and a sign that said, "I (Heart) Squirrels!" instead of I (Heart) Earth! G.I.R. went inside the squirrel house and everything was squirrelly! And a couple pigs and bees stuff. G.I.R. finally got a plan. It was singing his popular song "The Doom Song" and hopefully he gets popular enough to take over the world. Zim was just wondering in town after scaring Dib. But the thing that was in Zim's mind was that he couldn't believe that he failed his mission by a fire. And Zim regretted saving G.I.R. from the fire because if he hadn't he wouldn't be dead! And right in the middle of the street he saw Tak! He thought of torturing her but he was quite tired of haunting people. "I'm glad that Zim is gone! So I'm going to take his part and take over the world. If I can stop that Invader Ruff from taking over the world." (Who's Invader Ruff?) Zim wondered. And still Zim wished he was not dead so he can show Tak who's boss but he thought he was quite stupid from saving G.I.R. from that fire. He just walked away and just watch idiots crash and stuff just to drain away his sorrows.  
  
The next day at Skool…  
  
"Class, today is Earth Day. Which means you have to respect our pet Peepi, and if you don't he will kill you all. ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!" (Except Zim, he's already dead.) Dib thought. The hamster from episode, "Ultra Peepi" was just playing in one of those hamster wheels. (Forgot what they were called. But I guess Hamster Wheel is fine.) G.I.R. was drawing pictures of a moose and squirrels singing The Doom Song. "Now class, we will learn about terrible diseases! Does anybody know what AIDS are?" Mrs. Bitters said. "Uh, You get hit by a beach ball and you start to die and stuff?" G.I.R. said. "No, but it looks like you got hit by a beach ball and lost 5 brain cells!" Mrs. Bitters said. "Thank you!" G.I.R. said politely. "Mrs. Bitters, can we use our Crazy Cards again?" Lori said. "He's not acting crazy Lori, he's acting like a idiot." Mrs. Bitters said. "Anyways, AIDS is a very dangerous disease which there is no cure for it." "Can moose's spread AIDS?" "No, no they can't Scary Monkey." "I had a dangerous disease once…" Began Mrs. Bitters but the Skool bell rang. "You are now doomed to go home!" Mrs. Bitters said. Then G.I.R. was glad that was over. And then Zim decide to follow G.I.R. around to know what was going on but Zim never saw the student Jerry Springfield before but he was getting suspicious about it. Because the clothes he was wearing looked familiar. Zim wanted to follow him instead of G.I.R. so that's what he just did. Then when they were at Jerry's house Jerry just turned into an Irken! "Oh, my, God." Zim said.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"I didn't know that little thing could be that dangerous!" G.I.R. said. Then there was a knock on the door. "COME IN!" G.I.R. Said. And on the doorstep was the brand new invader. "Yeah, uh, did some guy named Invader Zim died 3 days ago?" "Um, yes." G.I.R. answered. "Well, I'm here to…RUIN YOUR LIFE!!!!!" * Dramatic Sting * (Okay, this Invader Ruff guy is just like Zorak from SGC2C) "That's nice!" G.I.R. said. "No, that's not nice!" He said. "What's your name?" "Invader Ruff." "As in, Ruff, like a doggy?" "YES!" Invader Ruff said. "I'm also here to make sure you don't get Zim back!" "How did you know that?" "Because…I KNOW EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!" * Dramatic Sting * "Well, you can't let him be gone forever!" "I can do…ANYTHING!" * Dramatic Sting * "Oh yeah…you can't say toy boat 10 times!" "Yes I can! Toy boat, Toy boat, Toy boat, Tyoda, Tiki, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF! Boobabooba, boobabooba zoom zoom zoom!" "You can't say that 10 times!" G.I.R. said. "Okay, maybe I can't do everything." Invader Ruff said. "But tomorrow you are doomed!"  
  
  
  
Oh boy! The next chapter is beating the stuffing out of each other contest! I'm also working on two other fan-fics called Takrella, and Gaz In Wonder Land. If you already have ideas for these stories and if you think I'm copying off of you please tell me because I don't want to be a copycat. Please review my story and tell me how good or bad it is so far. Defender_Moon's Sister: Defender_Zim 


	5. The attack of the rough

Note: I do not.Awwwww, you already know! (I don't own anything)  
  
Chapter 5: The Kick Stuffing Contest  
  
Hello people! I'm back from making that SGC2C fan-fic. I'm also making another one and "Brak's Rap and Crap!" I made a couple confusions on Chapter 4. Well, now G.I.R. has to go and beat the crap out of Invader Ruff. Lenore appear again and some humor ensues. This chapter has also then just fighting.there's also a cool song that Gaz wrote about.well, everybody! (No. It's not romance or anything. Just some humor) and Tak appears again. This chapter makes fun of Star Wars. Enjoy.  
  
At Skool. "Class, today is Thursday which means we will spend the entire day watching Survivor and see the votage of getting eaten by sharks!" Of course everybody was dead silent each time in the beginning of Thursday. G.I.R. was thinking about.The Doom, The Lucky Charms, The Skool, The Ghost, and The Zim. And looked at Jerry. He wondered what he will do to him. But G.I.R. knew he had to get out of this and need to take over the world. And G.I.R. had to pay attention to Survivor or else he will would get an F and be worse than Dib. (Just look at him. Trying to bring back an alien. That's disgusting.) Dib thought. Meanwhile at Irk. The Almighty Tallest and the rest of the Irken Clan were too weak to move because they partied all night and ate snacks all night! "Can we stop the party and get back to where we were?" ATR said. "No! I like sitting here!" ATP said. "Okay, um, what about the gorilla out back?" ATR said. {A gorilla is at the back of the ship trying to destroy it} "I like the gorilla out back!" ATP said. "Oh, you think its Magilla Gorilla, DO YOU!!" ATR shouted out loud. "Yeah!" ATP said. "That's it!" Then ATR got out a red lifesaver and swinging it at ATP. "Oh, you wanna fight about it, huh?!" ATP then got out a purple lifesaver and the Almighty Tallest were doing a lifesaver battle and they were trying to beat the crap out of each other. They were breaking every party Irken thing and they were tearing the Irken ship apart. The Almighty Tallest were tired but still continued to kill each other. "Red, I, am, your, father!!!" ATP said. "Noooo. your not." ATR said. "I always wanted to say that anyways." ATP said. "Well, um, anyways, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR HORRIBLE DOOM!!!!" ATR said. "Um, that's Zim's line." "So what! He's dead! He can't sue me." "Oh yeah." Then they continued the fight. 2 hours later. "Let's not fight anymore." ATP said. "I think our ship is destroyed." ".Who's going to get rid of the gorilla?" ATR said. Once again at Skool. All the children were yelling and screaming out answers of who got the votage of getting eaten by sharks. They were throwing spitballs, and airplanes because they were too excited. Then Mrs. Bitters finds a cute and adorable little kitty cat and grabs it by the neck and she gets a knife and says, "That does it! You all be quiet or the cute little kitty cat dies!!!!" And all the children gasped, trying to be quiet. Then the Skool bell rang saying that it's time to go home and get bad report cards. And at nighttime G.I.R. and Jerry are going to try and kick the living crap out of each other. Meanwhile at Dib's house. Gaz was just playing her Gameslave2 and eating her pizza while Dib was getting his ghost gear for Zim in case he comes back. Gaz was looking at Dib with only one eye and continued her game. Dib stole her last slice of pizza and said, "Thanks Gaz! Don't want to starve to death while I try and figure out the truth about ghosts!!!" And Gaz lost at the last level and all she was thinking was just to go and choke Dib to death but she was too late. Then Dib closed the door and its shutting sound echoes throughout the house. Gaz gently put the Gameslave2 on the coffee table and went to her room. She had a T.V. in her room and all was on was Scooby-Doo, Hey Arnold!, and Mary-Kate and Ashley. Then she changed it to the news channel and here's what the news reporter said, "Today is the day, WHERE SCOOBY- DOO: THE MOVIE AND HEY ARNOLD! THE MOVIE IS AT THEATHERS!!!!!!!!!! WHOO-HOO HOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Can everybody just shut up about that!!!!" Gaz said. "Everything stinks now all because of that death of stupid Zim! I'm glad he died but this STINKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * Sad piano Music starts up * "Everything is not the same, without that stupid guy that's claimed as an alien. All it is parties and I'm not invited. But here's a thing I have to say to all of you. * Rock and Roll type music starts up * I HATE YOU ALL! YOU AND ALL OF YOUR STUPID STUPIDITY!!!!!!!!! YOU AND YOUR THERIOES OF GHOSTS, BIG FOOTS, AND ALIENS AND YOUR PIZZA STEALING HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! JENNIFER LOPEZ, YOU STOP APPEARING IN MOVIES!!!!!!!!!!!! SCOOBY-DOO, GIVE IT A BRAKE!!!!!!!!! SAME WITH YOU MARY-KATE AND ASHLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BECAUSE I HEARD BEING 16 IS NOT SO SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE.." "Gaz, be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate with the ghosts!" Dib said. "Whatever." Gaz said. Then when Dib closed the door.... "ENOUGH OF YOUR BAD STUFF GOING AROUND HERE!!!!!!!! AND I'M DONE SINGING THIS SONG BECAUSE ADULT SWIM ON CARTOON NETWORK IS ON!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Hey! Shut up!!!" A guy said outside. Then Gaz threw a shoe at him. "OUCH!!!!" he said. Back to G.I.R.. G.I.R. went back to his squirrel type base and locked the door then he was switching through the channels, upset that Nickelodeon did not show The Scary Monkey Show. "Awwwwwww, they were going to show the part where Scary Monkey growls." Then there was a very loud knock on the fur-coated door. "Hey, did you remember the doom part I kept on repeating! Are you deaf or something!" "Uh, yeah!" "That worked on me 4 times by other invaders that don't want me to take over the world!" "So that's why you want to stop me!" "Yes!" "Well, you can't come to my house on the hairs of my chiny chin chin!" "Then I will huff, and I will puff, and destroy your house down!" Then Invader Ruff got out a knife and rammed it to the door making a hole enough for him to go in. "HERE'S RUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said. G.I.R. got a fur-coated dresser and used it to block the door but that didn't seemed to work, because Invader Ruff used his knife again and made a hole in a dresser. "How strong is his knife anyways?" G.I.R. said. Invader Ruff got in and got out a flamethrower and said, "I will make your base on fire and join Zim in the fishes!" Zim appeared right on time and saw that Invader Ruff had a flamethrower and he was about to make G.I.R.'s base on fire then Zim grabbed the flamethrower right out of Invader Ruff's hands. "What the." Invader Ruff heard a voice and it said, "Feeling lucky, PIG!!!!!!!" "That voice sounds Familiar." Ruff said. "Invader Ruff, you think you can take over Earth, but I'm the only one that can.you think you can destroy me?" "I think I can." Ruff said. G.I..R. couldn't believe what was going on, his master wanted to help him. ".BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!" G.I.R. said. Invader Ruff then started a mutation, his teeth grew 10 times larger and his little arms grew very sharp claws and his feet too. His eyes turn magenta to bright red and he grew 20 times bigger than his normal size. G.I.R. knew that he was going for a nasty surprise. "Try and kill me now!" G.I.R. got laser guns and shoot missiles and whatever he had but he was too powerful. Zim charged in and float up and used the flamethrower right in his face and Ruff said, "MY EYES! I CAN'T.just joking I'm too powerful for fire." Zim floated back down and disappeared into saying "There's nothing we can do to stop him." G.I.R. found Ruff's knife and tried to stab his feet but nothing happened. G.I.R. then found that the knife had little buttons and G.I.R. pressed the blue one and it turned into a sword. "Alright, want a piece of me, Ruffy boy!" (He's speaking my language now.) Zim thought. "You think that thing can stop me! I'm indestructible!!!" Ruff slashed with his claws and the sword fell to the floor and G.I.R. ran to pick it up but Ruff stopped him. "Play time is over! Now it's time for the kill!" When Ruff was about to chop G.I.R. in pieces then G.I.R. managed to get the sword and jumped up real high and stabbed the sword right to his squiddlyspooch and Invader Ruff choked a couple of times and purple blood went flying everywhere. Invader Ruff disappeared and an Irken symbol appeared and went up in the sky so fast that it's faster than the Golden Snitch in Harry Potter. G.I.R. dropped the sword and it fades away, same with the flamethrower. Then Lenore just appeared again and she looked at G.I.R. and said, "Congratulations! You killed an invader and you're prize is a lifetime supply of trying to clean up all this blood. There's an easier way to get Zim back now that I discovered." "Yeah, I saw Zim and what do you mean there's an easier way!" "The author just wanted to put that in because she wanted it to be more cool with the quotes and the author wanted the story to be shorter because that will be 100 chapters when you finally take over this stupid world! Anyways, there's a thing, I don't know what it is but it has enough power to bring back the dead." "Really!" "Yeah, I don't know where it is so going to have to find it yourself. Gotta go! Need to haunt some kid named Thomas whatever and his friends call him Squee!" Then Lenore disappeared and G.I.R. wished she had told him more information but he had to do this by himself and G.I.R. got his mop and cleaned the purple blood.  
  
"I'm Tak! Since I didn't appeared in this story very much I'm going to do what no Irken ever attempted!" Tak climbs up the ladder and jumps really high and do an aero back flip in a pool! "It hurts but I wanted to do it anyways! Good-bye filthy humans!"  
  
Okay.Um, I'm already working on the next chapter and Invader Ruff is dead. Yep, sing the witch is dead song. Anyways, wasn't that a fun chapter! The next one is the search of the thingy ma bob. And that is all (I'm making another Fan-fic, The Stupid Witch Project.) Defender_Zim. 


End file.
